Temp Player Guide
"You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. - Darth Vader So, you've been approved for a +temp? Have you never had any combat before? Are you a totally fresh and new player? Are you afraid you've stepped into a world that's so far beyond you that you're an insignificant fly hastely flying to escape!? Don't worry. This article is not a comprehensive, long, tedious thing that will drive you mad and reference things you have never heard of. But by the end of the quick-read through, remember that it is okay to ask for help, even from the opposite side, in /any/ circumstance! As a temp-player you are not a nuisance in the scene, even if you have never done some of the things that people are talking about. It is actually the exact opposite: you are an aid to the scene, because you are there to flesh out the ambiance! Yes, you are appreciated, and because you are appreciated you should seek to have, and provide, a great deal of fun. If you're an old veteran at combat and are reading this guide, don't worry. In here you'll find a list of general rules that temps should observe(unless otherwise specified) at all times. Remember that this is an easy-peasy guide, though. To get the full lowdown on combat, space, etc, you'll need to read those guides, too! But now, onward: Your Job The first rule of temping is... you obey IC orders. The second rule of temping is, YOU OBEY IC ORDERS. Remember that a temp isn't a fully developed character, like a PC or even a NPC. They're in the scene to serve a purpose, sort of like extras in films. Think back to Empire Strikes Back: the main characters didn't obey orders because they were reckless, were too afraid to, or perhaps because they had nothing else to lose. Well, all those characteristics made them leading or supporting characters, with fully developed roles. That's not what a temp is. A temp is the person who flies alongside Luke Skywalker in the landspeeder manning a harpoon, or a security patrolman on Cloud City. License to Enjoy The above noted, it is your job to fill out the scene that is taking place. Combat is long and drawn out, and most of the time just a bunch of people typing '+command Rogue Fighters=attack Black Emancipators'. Really, combat is not fun unless you /make it/ fun. And you can make it fun by throwing personality into the scene. As a temp, you're given the license to make things cool. As an example, you might be given a tank to drive. If you've ever played a game in the Duke Nukem' series you may remember Nukem's favorite line: "I came here to kick butt and chew bubble gum, and I'm nearly out of bubble gum." Famous one-line quips like that really make people smile and laugh, and feel like they're playing in a fleshed-out combat situation, which is a far cry better than the just commanding armies to whack one another. Remember to have, and promote fun, but not to endanger rule number one. It is a careful balancing act, but the constraints are not difficult to manage once you settle into things. Playing it Right Remember that temping is a privilege, not a free license to do whatever you want. Apart from rule one and two, you may encounter situations where your temp is required to sacrifice, or where escape is just impossible. Do not fear! If it adds to the story of a PC, then let the In Character Consequence play out. You will not be required to play out long imprisonment scenes, or death scenes, or torture scenes, if you are not willing or are uncomfortable with doing them, or really at all. But do not treat the temp-bit as the opportunity to get away with murder(literally and figuratively). Getting Help It's quite possible that you've no idea how combat or space stuff works, and you don't have the time to read over those guides. Well, don't worry! If you need help, advice, IC commands, OOC opinions, just ask them of the people in the room, or page your IC commander! Sometimes the faction you are temping for will set up someone to help orient temps and answer their questions throughout. It might also help to keep our handy guides open while you play: *Ground Combat Guide *Space Combat Guide *Spaceflight Guide *Comsys Helpfile Following Rules In that spirit, though, do not abuse ignorance. When you are unsure or make a mistake, talk to those around you - they will help out and be forgiving! Remember that things do not always go smoothly, but politeness is key for you to have a good time, and for others, too.A few basic combat rules to be aware of: *If you accidentally fly/walk into a room with enemies, don't just fly/walk right back out - it is considered bad form. Kindly stop and explain the circumstances of your mistake, and, if needed, call a Judge to help resolve the situation. *Posing, as well as combat code, always follows +turn. We pose an attack attempt and do a coded combat action, and reactions to the attack are posed by those involved on the next +turn round. It is good form to keep your poses prewritten so that when it is your +turn, as much as possible, you can just hit 'enter'. *The first pose round of +turn is always non-combatant - scene setting, if you will. You start to attack on the second +turn round. *When new ships, vehicles, or people enter the area, they use their first +turn to pose in, and after that pose (but not before), they may be attacked. Note that any of these guidelines can vary upon agreement of those running the scene, but they will communicate that to you. Consider these sort of ground rules that everyone starts from, and then cooperative and communicate to find what works best for your scene. When in doubt, ask! OOC Stuff To properly experience Dark Horizon's environment you will need to: :::@set me=color :::Discover the Comsystem status that your IC commanders wish you to have, and either +comsys/on or +comsys/off :::Discover the IC Frequency your allies are using at +comsys/frequency #### :::Get added to command lists if you are piloting/driving ships and vehicles or commanding armies. Final Note Do not forget to ask for help or advice! Also, there have been many questions about +Votes. The general rule, in the past, has been that you may vote for the players in the scene/conflict as both +temp and your PC, though that is not required at all. Generally, fall back on your own opinion on how to hand out +Votes and that will suffice. This page will be under management for awhile, so keep in mind it is subject to change and that you may have to check to it from time to time. But, that is all for now. Enjoy temping! Category:Guides Category:Combat